Lily in Wonderland (1951)
Cast *Alice - Lily (LeapFrog) *Alice's Sister - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Dinah - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The White Rabbit - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Doorknob - Robin Hood *The Dodo - The Pink Panther *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Walrus - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Carpenter - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill the Lizard - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *The Rose - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *The Caterpillar - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *The Bird in the Tree - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Cheshire Cat - Parappa the Rapper *The Mad Hatter - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *The March Hare - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Dormouse - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *The Card Painters - Bernard (The Rescuers), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941), and Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Queen of Hearts - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *The King of Hearts - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) Scenes *Lily in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Lily in Wonderland Part 2 - Lily is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Lily in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Ant ("I'm Late") *Lily in Wonderland Part 4 - Lily Meets Robin Hood/The Bottle on the Table *Lily in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Lily ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Lily in Wonderland Part 6 - Lily Meets Winnie the Pooh and Tigger ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Lily in Wonderland Part 7 - The Bunny and the Duck *Lily in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Lily in Wonderland Part 9 - An Elephant with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Lily in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Lily in Wonderland Part 11 - Lily Meets King Louie ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Lily in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Lily *Lily in Wonderland Part 13 - Lily Meets the Cheshire Dog ("'Twas Brilling") *Lily in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Lily in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Guru Ant Arrives Again) *Lily in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Lily in Wonderland Part 17 - Lily Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Lily in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Joanna of Hearts *Lily in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Dog Arrives Yet Again *Lily in Wonderland Part 20 - Lily's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Lily in Wonderland Part 21 - Lily's Flight/The Finale *Lily in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Alice Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Alice's Sister Iago.jpg|Iago as Dinah Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the White Rabbit Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Doorknob Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Dodo Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Tweedledee Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Tweedledum Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as the Walrus Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as the Carpenter Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Bill the Lizard Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as the Rose King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Caterpillar Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Sandy_cheeks_spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as the Bird in the Tree IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as the Cheshire Cat Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Mad Hatter Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as the March Hare three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as the Dormouse Bernard rescuers.jpg|Bernard, Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse, and Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as the Card Painters Joanna.jpg|Joanna the Goanna as the Queen of Hearts Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs